Two Imps One Island
by Azvee
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so no flames, please excuse any spelling errors. I do not own Lilo and Stitch or Digimon charaters, exept experiment 099.

* * *

One: The First Meeting

A plane arives from Japan dropping off some tourists ready for fun, and going into hidding. All the tourists seem to want to get out as fast as possible. Probably because some digimon and their tamers were on the plane. Forced to flee from the people that want to use digimon as weapons they split up and went around the world, sent to places where strange things are almost normal. The group in Hawaii consists of Ai, Mako, Impmon Rika, Renamon, Takato, and Guilmon.

Guilmon stared at the beach thinking about how much fun he was going to have there. Everyone was looking forward to this worry free trip, despite the reason they were there. Takato felt bad for Henery and the others, they would miss all the scenery. Ai and Mako wanted to learn to build sandcastles and collect seashells. Rika wanted to get away from everyone with her and talk to Renamon who wanted the same thing. Impmon wanted to play some tricks on locals.

Sadly, these plans will have to wait. Because as the plane that dropped them off later takes off it blew an experiment pod away. It rolled into a carnivile and into some pop. A bright light flashed and experiment 099 was activated. He looked like an Imp. Slowly he backed away from the crowds into the shadows.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lilo was begging Nani to let her go to the carnivile. They had new rides and Lilo wanted to check on Shortstuff. Nani however thought it was a bad idea because whenever Lilo and Stitch go there something bad happens. 

"Nani me and Stitch will be extra, super careful!" Lilo begged. She knew that if she didn't get out of the houes Nani would make clean. Nani had told her that all week.

"Fine, but Jumba and Plekley go with you to. Got it?" Nani firmly stated to them.

"What are we doing?" Pelkley inquired coming down the stairs. Nani told him. "Oh goody the carnlvile! I just love theearth events that go on over there." He yelled grabbing a wig.

Jumba however didn't like the idea, but had to go along because Nani didn't trust Plekley with Lilo and Stitch.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Mako was getting restless in the hotel and the manager was ready to throw Impmon out.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Digimon or Lilo and Stitch.

* * *

Chapter Two The Carnival

At the Birds of Paradise hotel Impmon and Mako were terrorizing the staff. So far they had broken seven lamps, four tables, and one computer. They did this while Takato and Rika tried to explain what happened.

"So you see, uhh" Takato began "they just have lots of energy, this happens alot their house."

"I don't care! Just get them out of here, if my boss sees this I will be fired!" An angry waiter said while sweeping up part of the mess. "Can't you take them sightseeing or something!"

Rika grabbed a brorchure talking about current tourist hotspots. "I think we've got it covered. You just clean this up and we'll keep them far away from you. Goggle head grab Ai and the digimon and I'll get the two vandles."

"Fine, but where are we going?" Takato asked while pulling Guilmon away from the kitchen doors.

"Just read this page, if you can read that is." Rika said and walked off before he could reply.

After rouding up Ai and Renamon Takato read the page Rika pointed to aloud. "Take your family and friends to the carnival for fun and games! New games and rides have been added. Preformances at 7:30 p.m. Mondays and Fridays. Lots of food and gifts."

"Are you done reading yet? I got Mako and Impmon, so lets go before they break something else." Rika was standing at the door waiting impatiently with everyone. Takato just nodded and ran off with them.

* * *

At the carnival 

While Lilo and Stitch talked to Shorstuff, the digimon and their tamers looked at the map to find where they wanted to go."That ride looks funny!" Ai yelled pointing to the picture of Shortstuff. "Can we go there?"

"Sure Ai," Rika said. "As long as no one breaks anything."

At the same time they were walking over to Shortstuff Gantu and 625 were looking for the experiment.Well 625 was actualy playing games while Gantu looked.

"625! We are looking for a morphing experiment not playing rigged earthgames!" Gantu yelled when 625 came walking up to him with several plushies.

"The games don't seem to be rigge for me." 625 replied. "Maby its justthat your not good at thme Fishface. Oh,I saw an imp walking around with some kids, a dinosaur, and afox with gloves."

A smile appeared on Gantu's face as he heard that."Perfect!the experiment looks like an imp, so that must be it. 625 where did you see them?"

* * *

"Look! Look! There's the funny looking ride!" Ai and Mako began sprinting up to the ride and saw Lilo talking to it. "Why are you talking to a ride?" Mako asked aftercatching his breath. 

"I wasn't talking to a ride, Iwas talking to Shor, I mean my dog Stitch!" Lilo saidand motioned to him.

"Hi!" Stitch said standing up and waving.

"Little girl come quickly!" Jumba said running up to them, "I am having very important news for you. Gantu is here!"

By now everyone else had caught up to them. "What's a Gantu?" Impmon asked.

"What are you?" Plekley asked pointing at the digimon. "Jumba are these more new experiments?"

"Their digimon what are experiments?" Takato said.

"Experiments are dangerous illegal genetic mutations from outerspace." Lilo said to them, "Stitch is one and this ride is one, his name is Shortstuff. I'm Lilo and they are Jumba and Plekley. They're aliens to."

"So why dod you just tell us that?" Rika asked.

"I think that I can trust you guys with that secret." Lilo said before going on. "Gantu is a big whalelike alien that hunts down experiments and sends them to an evil grebil on a prison asteriod."

"Ok, so what does the experiment look like?" Renamon asked.

"It lookslike that imp!" Gantu yelled and a large containment pod fell on them.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Lilo and Stitch or Digimon just 099.

* * *

Chapter Three The Search Begins

"Let us go you big dummy!" Lilo demanded as Gantu laughed.

Gantu said looking at his catch. "Hamsterveil will have to find a way to properly despose of you."

Shortstuff had been listening to this and had heard enough. He raised a gaint foot and kicked Gantu down a nearby hill. He then smashed the capsule shattering glass everywhere.

"That's convenient." Impmon said watching Gantu fall head over heels. "How long will he be down there?"

"I don't think he will be there long." Lilo said when they heard abang."It should give us time to go to my house and see what experiment Gantu is looking for."

"From description given, I am saying may be experiment 099." Jumba said, "Is very dangerous morphing experiment. Was supposted to be just for idenity theft but came out much more evil then that. He has ability to not only change shape and voice butcan also have very dangerous weapons appear from body and has amazing stalking ability. Can watch you for days without you knowing."

"How are we going to catch something that could be watching us right now!" Lilo yelled.

"Lets get back to the hotel first and talk this over." Renamon said as if nothing were wrong. "We can think it over there."

"What hotel are you guys staying at?" Lilo asked.

* * *

Later at the hotel Takato and Rika began telling their whole story instead of just the summary they gave before. Then Lilo told them all about the experiments. Both stories got lots of side coments from their groups. Jumba got out the experiment computer so they would get an idea of what they were looking for.

* * *

Unknown to them they were being watched by 099. He listened in to all they were saying and studied their forms carefully. As he heard the whole story an evil smile formed across his face. Someone else was wathching them too. A woman dessed in a black suit also listened from the shadows. 

After Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Plekley left she began walking away_. "This is even better than I expected_." She thought_."I'm sure to get a raise for this."_


End file.
